


Sweet Sin (Divine)

by Swanssmile



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anael also has daddy issues, F/F, Ruby and Anael are enemies with benefits, The Author Regrets Nothing, This is actually beta'd, and veeeery smutty, bottom!Ruby, but it doesn't feel that way, episode tag: s15e13 Destiny's Child, excessive use of the word sin, heavily inspired by another great fic on here, it's more of a hint really, it's supposed to be sex only, lesbian Anael, my headcanon is also she/they Anael, seriously, they have nicknames for each other, they're so obviously gay, top!Anael, very Anael centric, very poetic at times, very very light dom/sub undertones, why aren't there more Rubyanael fics, you cannot convince me otherwhise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:20:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29068692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swanssmile/pseuds/Swanssmile
Summary: What if Anael and Ruby were enemies/business partners with benefits and the flashback scene had played out just a little different (and a little more HBO-ish)?
Relationships: Anael/Ruby (Supernatural: Devil's Bargain)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Sweet Sin (Divine)

Anael’s look was calculating as she observed the demon a few meters in front of her. If she did this right, maybe there could come more out of this deal than just the occultum. She was a good businesswoman after all, the best.

Pushing up off the wall she’d been casually leaning against, she stepped closer. “Girlfriend-“ One word. She’d give black eyes the time she needed to find a snarky remark, no problem. A wicked smile broadened on her lips, one that came with feeling secure. She knew exactly what she was doing.

“I’m not your girlfriend.” She was playing into her hands now, but Anael had a feeling the demon knew, wanted this as much as she herself did. It was a game, shamefully sinful, maddeningly forbidden but oh so pleasurably good. Anael licked her lips in anticipation, rounding the leather clad, attractive vessel of her old…business partner.

“Really? Because that’s not what it sounded like a few weeks back when you were writhing underneath me, begging me to fuck you, _Ruby_.” The tiniest of shivers ran down the smaller woman’s back at the sound of her own sinful name on that tongue and had Anael not been the product of divine will, she would not have noticed. As it was though, she absolutely relished in the implications it held, the languid moans and forced out gasps it promised.

“This is not what I came here for, feathers.” The angel’s pacing came to a stop just behind her. Good one, she thought, keeping it interesting. Ruby had never been an easy one, but Anael didn’t want that anyway. Where would be the fun in that? Her game was good, as it always was. Anael’s was better. She leaned in closer, closer still, until her lips were grazing the left ear of the other woman. Raised a hand, slowly put a strand of hair behind it that had fallen away from its companions.

“Don’t fool yourself, black eyes. You know it is.” Such a small answer. Such a big effect. She could _feel_ the demon giving in, giving up. But Anael wasn’t done, didn’t move, her lips still at the shell of Ruby’s ear. “You want this, want me. Tell me, black eyes, what exactly do you want? My fingers, my tongue? Or…” A dramatic pause, mostly for show, partly for the pure tension that was building in tandem with the speed of the brunette’s breath. “Do you want the strap?” she finished, popping the ‘p’ at the end, watching another indication of a shiver flood through the woman. Oh, this would be good.

The angel waited for a moment, listening to the labored breaths echoing in the otherwise silent room.

“What about that artifact?” Came her answer. Oh Ruby, all demon, all business. Not that Anael didn’t appreciate it, they truly were more alike than either of their respective sides would like. The Angel had completed her circle around her companion and had stopped right in front of her. Eyebrows raised, a seductive look and a sly smile on her face, Anael reciprocated. “Sex first, details later?”

The game hadn’t stopped yet and Anael was reminded of that when Ruby didn’t immediately reply. She stared her down, kept her waiting, left her hanging suspended in anticipation. It was a small show of control, an unnecessary one considering she would soon be at the angel’s complete and inevitable mercy. They had all the time in the world, both of them knew, saw it in the other’s eyes. Oh, Anael would make her pay for that, later, when the stench of sweat would have long mingled with that of sex, when the demon’s borrowed throat would be raw from screams and her tongue heavy with honeysweet begs and desperate pleas.

A smile on those full, luscious lips. So tempting. So _beautiful_. “Deal.” A signal.

Anael surged forward, hands framing Ruby’s face, lips claiming hers in a frantic, lustful kiss. Oh, how she had missed this.

The angel crowded her lover up against the nearest wall, kissing her lips like her life depended on it. It didn’t take long for Ruby to open her mouth with a moan that sounded like pure desire and tasted of demonic sin. Anael drank it up like a man in a desert would chug down gallons of water, addicted to hearing it again and again and again. She would make her sing, Anael promised herself, and sealed it by pushing her tongue against Ruby’s.

Another melodic sigh, legs parting to accommodate Anael’s knee grinding up against the demon’s core. A trying buck of hips against the knee. Anael broke the kiss, one hand flying down to roughly grip Ruby’s hip. “Nuh uh, who told you to move?” In response, the brunette let her head fall back against the wall, panting wildly. Anael knew she wasn’t quite at the point of begging yet. That was okay, she didn’t need her to, not yet at least.

Nuzzling the neck of the helpless woman, she whispered against her skin. “Let’s take this to my place, hm?” She waited for Ruby to collect her thoughts, painting a line of sweet kisses and light suckles along her creamy throat. “Sounds good.” Came the answering sigh, and the words hadn’t completely left her mouth when she was swept up by the angel, transported through the air in the tiniest fracture of seconds.

They touched solid ground in a simple but fashionable apartment bedroom, some plants adding lively specks of green to the white theme of the room. Anael left her companion no time to look around, too riled up from their bruising kiss back at the gym to exchange small talk and niceties about her doubtlessly tasteful interior decorations. She positioned the brunette right at the edge of the bed, engaging her in another passionate kiss before pushing her back onto the sheets.

Self-control was a virtue He had bestowed upon all His creations, in differently measured amounts. Angels, on the other hand, were an entirely different story. Perfection, wrapped around the purest, brightest shining ray of untouched light, surrounded by every human virtue existing. Angels were supposed to be the second highest instance of morality, the materialistic manifestation of goodness and innocence. Of perfection. How fitting, how cosmically ironic it was that Anael was about to overstep the cusp of said perfection and descend into the filth drenched, ecstatic madness that was making a demon cum on her very tongue.

It was turning her on beyond words.

“Take off your clothes, black eyes.” Barely there, a primal growl. She needed her, and she needed her now.

Black leather and soft material piled together on the floor, forgotten the second they broke contact with skin, and soon enough Anael looked back at her bed with her breath caught in her throat. There she was once again, Ruby, splayed and sprawled out for the taking, dark hair contrasting wildly with the white satin bedsheets.

A false depiction of innocence, life imitating art and art imitating life. The angel fallen into sin; the demon risen up to purity.

Then, Anael couldn’t stop anymore, couldn’t stop for anything. She crawled up onto her bed, over Ruby, covering her body, claiming her lips. Wanting to lose herself forever, wanting to swallow her whole. How could it be possible for someone- some _thing_ like her to want so badly? To want so completely that nothing would ever be enough? She knew humans could become addicted to demon blood, but she wasn’t human, and this wasn’t blood. It was simply Ruby. Their tongues danced as Anael’s hands wandered, wandered down curves and flattened sides, cupped round breasts, pinched hardened nipples, stroked along planes of muscle. Her thigh had found its way back between Ruby’s legs, pressing against the wetness there. Everything about it was frantic, fast, harsh. Ruby was a drug wanting to be consumed, and Anael just had to come back every single time. It was a co-dependency. Remembering her promise from earlier, the angel ground her knee up against her demon. Ruby broke away from her lips to let out a languid moan, so dirty and careless that Anael had half a mind to fuck it and just eat her out right then and there. But that wasn’t number one on the list of things she had prepared for the other woman, so she abstained for now. Instead, she started sucking on Ruby’s neck while her hands kept playing with her nipples, tweaking, pinching, eliciting sighs and moans she would never tire of hearing. Her lips left the other woman’s neck, skimmed down to dart over her collar bone down, down until her mouth replaced her hands and she was sucking on her nipple. Anael had never, never used the Lord’s name in vain, no matter how long and irrevocably he’d been gone, but the moment Ruby threw her head back and bucked her hips against her to get the friction she needed made the angel consider it heavily, not for the first time.

She let go of her nipple in favor of speaking. “Impatient today, are we?” Ruby just rolled her eyes. “Shut up and fuck me already, feathers.” Anael grinned wickedly, “Not that I wouldn’t love to do that but…” She trailed off, her fingers finding her nipples once more, pinching a little harder. Ruby winced, bucked up against her leg again. “First, I want to take you apart piece by piece, until all you can think about is your release and you beg me to finally let you cum, to give you enough for you to tumble over that edge. Then I’ll fuck you until you can’t talk anymore. I’ll reduce you to stammers, the great demon who can’t even get out a word. You understand me?” When Ruby didn’t answer, too lost in the words and sensations, Anael grabbed her chin. “Eyes on me. You understand me?” How utterly much she enjoyed seeing the brunette like this, helpless, entirely at her mercy, forced by her own want to obey her every word. A slow nod, a strangled sound. “Yes.”

At that, the angel dove down, skimming her lips over Ruby’s toned stomach, kissing and sucking on soft patches of untouched skin. Unholy, holy, who cared when the woman’s keens echoed through the room like the sweetest and most forbidden of melodies. When her body acted on sheer, primal instinct, merely a dusty memory of a past long forgotten, a body that had once been so human, a body corrupted by darkness. Who cared when all that mattered was Anael’s lips dangerously, oh so dangerously close to where Ruby needed them most?

Who would want to worship a god, an absent father, when they could worship the soft skin and full lips of one particular demon?

Anael took her sweet time, tracing out invisible patterns with her tongue and fingers, stilling when Ruby’s hips started moving out of impatience. Every inch that closed the distance further made Ruby’s breath hitch, her legs clench, her moans higher. The angel smirked against the side of a creamy thigh before kissing up the rest of the way. She could s _mell_ her. So very intoxicating. She had been lost the first time she had tasted it. It seemed to pull her in, a twisted form of gravity.

Her hands framing the demon’s outer thighs, she breathed out against wet folds. A full body shiver shook the woman in front of her.

This was what Anael enjoyed most about sex with the demon: The responsiveness. A reaction following an action, every time, without fail. The truest, most naked mirror there was. And yet the two of them were so secretive, always on the lookout, always scared to show the other one too much of their weaknesses. A game most exquisite to those who understood its rules.

“Anael. Please.” Two words, so unstable, carried by a wavering, cracking voice. Enough for the angel to bury her face between the woman’s legs for good, let her tongue work its own miracles. The ridiculously heavenly taste of the demon engulfed her, and while Anael usually appreciated the cosmic humor in it, she really didn’t care at the moment. All that mattered was to keep tasting. Man in a desert dying of thirst and all that. Ruby trashed violently around her, only grounded by Anael’s steely grip on her thighs. Her fingers were probably leaving marks, bruises that would only really form later on. While the smell and taste of sex would fade soon after, they would be the deep blue and angry purple proof of what had transpired between the angel and the demon. A memory. And Anael was hell-bent on making sure it would stay there for a while, remind the demon of who exactly it had been that had brought it about. Gripping extra hard, she doubled her efforts and set her tongue to real work, alternating between licking and nipping at her clit and entering with just the tip. Continuous moans and sighs filled the room and Anael groaned against her lover’s wet core as she felt her hair being gripped and head being pushed closer. This, this is how everything should feel, this strong current of pure energy rushing through every divine and human fiber of her borrowed body.

Anael felt it. The moment Ruby came close, dangerously close. The point of no return was nearing, and it was decidedly too early for Anael. No, she had promised to make her wait, make her realize that playing with her, an angel, came with a price. She pulled her head back, earning a frustrated sound from the brunette.

She looked up at her, a satisfied smirk on her face. “Aw, what’s with the impatience and attitude today, black eyes? We’ve been over this, haven’t we?” She let her nimble fingers trace Ruby’s inner thighs, the ghost of a touch, barely there. It must feel like pure agony, this feathery touch after the practical assault she had taken just seconds earlier. “Answer me.” A simple command, nothing fancy, nothing sugarcoated. For all the drama that was her life, Anael liked to keep things plain and simple with Ruby.

“I’m sorry.” the woman mumbled from above her, and Anael let it count for today. The poor girl looked like a right mess after all, cheeks flushed an angry red, knuckles still white from where she had gripped Anael’s hair a little too tight. Oh, but if it wasn’t her favorite sight on this whole godforsaken earth.

“That’s my girl.” She praised instead, watching Ruby’s face flush impossibly redder. A small kiss on a quivering thigh. Then: “Are you ready for my fingers?” She received an enthusiastic nod as answer, and that was more than enough for the angel to push those beautiful legs apart even further.

Yes, the sounds Ruby made were Anael’s very own idea of heaven. Her taste was otherworldly, more than mere molecules, whole and encompassing in its own sense. These things were nothing though, compared to the look of rich ecstasy on her face as two of her fingers entered her, Anael decided. The sound she had been about to make caught in her throat, neck arched back, mouth wide open to form an inaudible scream. She looked so beautifully wrecked, a fragile glass figurine shattered into a million shiny pieces, sharp and so utterly _broken_.

Her Father had gotten it all wrong, she thought reverently. This wasn’t earth, _this_ was heaven. It was so wrong, so indescribably dirty to talk of her home like this, to even the two places out like that. To taint the all-encompassing light that was heaven with something as low and filthy as a demon coming undone at her hands.

But oh, she would be damned, wings burning as she fell, if it didn’t turn her on as much as it did.

She added a third finger, heard Ruby _mewl_ as she picked up her pace. Turned her fingers _just right,_ just the way she knew would push all of the demon’s buttons. She wasn’t wrong.

“Fuck! Don’t stop, please don’t stop, please don’t-“ Ruby’s frantic babbling trailed off fast, silenced by a particularly forceful thrust. Her legs spasmed. It only drove Anael to go faster, add a fourth finger when she knew exactly her partner could take and need one.

They were both rushing, rushing towards an edge both chased – one searching for release, the other searching for completion. For Anael it was the dependency Ruby was in, the way this woman, this entity of darkness and despair had given herself over to the angel with everything she had. All the carefulness and attention she had put into hiding herself, her secrets, her plans – all laid bare, a mirror of the naked woman writhing on skilled fingers, coming apart.

A pant heaved into silence. A moan breaking the barrier.

“Fuck!”

A back arching off the bed. A breathed-out command.

“Cum for me, Ruby.”

And she did.

Mouth formed into a soundless O, eyes screwed closed, legs shaking, shockwave after shockwave raging through her body, she came.

Dark hair and pale skin splayed out across satin sheets, a goddess of war winning- losing a fight. But there was glory in it, elegance, even. A humanly unreachable form of beauty. Anael stared and stared and wished she could consume this image, make it hers over and over again until she could never forget. Desire raged within her, stronger than it had any right to be. It scared her, took air out of lungs she could not dare to call her own anyway, made everything so much more complicated when it should be the easiest thing in the world.

Anael was an angel. Angels made miracles work, angels spread the word of God, angels followed orders. Angels didn’t feel. Angels didn’t sin.

And yet, Anael had, did still, would do for as long as Ruby walked this earth.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for the excessive use of the word sin, I'm starting to think I may have some kind of religious trauma. Also this was my first time writing and actually publishing wlw smut, so I'm sorry if it feels a little off at times. Also thanks to Shana for beta reading this :)  
> Before you go: This was inspired by the amazing fic "Feathers" by bestGuesses, you should totally check it out if you haven't


End file.
